


梦里来的人

by sparklingtherapy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingtherapy/pseuds/sparklingtherapy
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 2





	梦里来的人

梦里来的人  


我和珉奎搬到一起住，竟然也有四年的时间了，我张开手，又握住，好像团住了一把什么了不得的东西，实际上也只是自欺欺人。在床边擦头发的时候持续有什么小东西落在我的背上，我使劲用毛巾按住头皮，又使劲向前推，拿下速干巾的时候不仅上面落满了细细的金色发丝，我的头皮也一阵阵地发麻发痛。我转过头去看墙壁，果不其然是因为梅雨季导致的墙皮剥落，灰白色的碎屑像是墙壁的眼泪，从半阖着的裂口一滴滴落下来。我轻轻拍了拍裂口的外缘，碎屑噼里啪啦落下来一堆，轻飘飘地伏在我的脚面上。  
  
珉奎不在家，我打开冰箱，已经没有剩余的食材了，左看右看，只好又从里面拿出过期了快两星期的海苔饭团拌料。这是两个月前我们还不拮据的时候买的，原本就是为了应付这样的情况，不料竟然弄巧成拙。在电磁炉旁边慢慢抓拌还带着点凉气的米饭和让人有种不好预感的黏糊糊的海苔的时候，猫过来了，在我脚边蹭来蹭去。我低头看了它一眼，它也抬头看我。我一边抓一边想，如果它能够叫一声的话，我就给它吃一口。但猫还是一只很沉默的猫，它蹭了一会儿，慢吞吞地拖着尾巴就走了。我抓了一会儿，用没戴手套的左手从冰箱里找出一瓶蛋黄酱，很用力地在饭上铺了满满一层。  
  
我不太会捏饭团，总是弄不成漂亮的三角形，需要借助模子。珉奎老是嘲笑我，一边得意洋洋地把他手里很饱满又紧凑的三角饭团展示给我看。后来我们就不太在意饭团的形状了，三角形的，圆形的，方形的，平行四边形的，只要能够黏得够紧，不散开来，到最后都是要进肚子里的。  
  
我用饭团把切成小段的蟹肉棒包在里面，随便捏两下，展开手掌的时候发现用力过大，蟹肉棒散了开来，一丝一丝的。  
  
珉奎回来，看也没看我一眼，径直冲进了浴室。我站在浴室很老旧的移门外面，一只手还被沾满了蛋黄酱、饭粒、海苔和蟹肉棒的塑料手套包裹着，另一只手拼命拍门：“金珉奎！你又没带伞吗？”  
  
他过了一会儿才来开门，只拉开很小的一条缝隙，从里面探出他还带着水痕的可怜巴巴的半张脸：“胜宽啊，能帮我拿一下浴巾和睡衣吗？”  
  
我一个字也没有说，扭头就离开了。  
  
捏饭团像是一场修行，捏完饭团，我的气竟然差不多也消了。浴室里还持续传出水流的声音，我悄悄拉了一下门，珉奎从里面反锁了，我打不开。我帮他拿了浴巾，又拿了我在他生日的时候给他买的小熊睡衣，一起放在门口。  
  
那天珉奎很乖，就算我把饭团捏得有点过于松散，吃起来的时候桌子和地板上全部都是一粒粒的米饭，味道也有点淡，他都没有多说什么。只是小心地把饭团掰开，又小心地捡起掉得到处都是的米粒。我也没有再提关于伞的话题，虽然晚上睡觉的时候，我们还是抱在一起，但我半夜醒来的时候，发现自己已经离开他很远，岌岌可危地悬在床的边缘。我心想我一定把他弄得很难过，尽管珉奎不说，他基本不说自己难过。

  
  
和珉奎是在社团活动的时候认识的。说是社团活动，还是声乐社，实际上就和其他社团一样，只是一群人一起出去喝得很醉，各自扶着东南西北四面墙呕吐而已。当时的部长曾经在入学的时候帮过我一个小忙，因而她来邀请我暑假一起出去合宿的时候，我也没有立场去拒绝。租的别墅在乡下的地方，骑到最近的便利店要将近半个小时，提前一晚上过去的部长和核心社员提前买好了酒，我们就在别墅宽敞的客厅里胡乱坐着，喝酒吃东西，通过各种游戏决定晚上房间的分配。喝到中途的时候，我实在有些反胃，于是借口上厕所离开了一会儿，在厨房的冰箱里找到一个椰子。不知道是谁放在里面的，或许是上一个租客，但看上去还新鲜，应该能吃。我又在厨房团团转寻找能够劈开椰子的东西，这时候走进来的就是珉奎。他一看到我就主动说：“要开椰子吗？我帮你吧。”  
  
不知为何，他皱着眉头，满头大汗试图弄开椰子而不弄洒椰汁的样子显得非常性感，我就在那一刻爱上了他。他把椰子交到我手上的时候说：“你就是夫胜宽吧？我们晚上是一个房间的。”  
  
我这才发现从第一句话开始，我们就在很自然地用韩语交谈，意识到了之后反而我说话开始磕磕巴巴了。就像想要弄清楚怎么用筷子打鸡蛋之后，反而会打不太好一样，我发现金珉奎也是韩国人之后，就无法好好用韩语说话了。  
  
晚上房间里也只有我们两个人，另一个室友在楼下通宵和部长玩大富翁，我们干脆一人占据了一张床，似乎原本要有一个人睡在地上，或是两个人睡在一张床上。我们说一些有的没的的事情说了很久，因为谁都不想先去洗澡。别墅应该是为了经营民宿而重新装修过，浴室没有门，只有一张由稀疏的珠子串起来的帘子。虽然并不能一眼就望到淋浴间，但总给人不安全的感觉。我们都很困了，硬撑着聊到半夜，珉奎才终于受不了了，说：“我先去洗澡了。”  
  
他洗澡的时候我侧着身体假寐，实际心里很紧张。我抑制住想要转头去看的欲望，不断地回想上学期学过的知识。他好像洗了快有半个世纪，才终于带着一身热腾腾的水汽走出来。他碰了碰我的肩膀，轻声叫我：“胜宽？还醒着吗？可以去洗了。”  
  
我从床上弹起来，急匆匆地就跑进浴室，甚至忘了拿上自己的睡衣。我在浴室里纠结了一会儿，最后只好披着提供的浴巾拨开帘子走出去。珉奎还半躺在床上，浴袍松松垮垮地挂在肩膀上，他皱着眉头，好像手机让他很苦恼一样。他身体看得出来锻炼得很好，胸肌毫不吝啬地铺在我面前。  
  
那天晚上我们就做爱了，因为担心另一个室友随时可能回来所以做得很急又很粗糙，一直到最后我的阴茎都半软不硬的。但被珉奎从后面压在床铺里，听着他在我耳边忍不住的呻吟，包括他有些粗暴地落在我屁股上的手掌，这些都很好，甚至快乐过射精和高潮。我们又去一起洗了个澡，他蹲下来帮我口交，我最后头晕目眩地射在他嘴里，有一半精液挂在了他的脸上。  
  
再一次躺在床上之后我才有力气问珉奎，为什么之前没有在社团里看见过他。他告诉我他只是过来帮忙的，部长是他的学姐，软磨硬泡叫他过来，说是又有酒喝，又可以一起玩。从这相似的经历中我立刻意识到我和他都不是很会拒绝别人的类型，珉奎说：“实际上只是被叫过来搬东西。”脸上的表情也十分自然，并不是在抱怨，也没有在和我撒娇，就只是陈述一个很普通的事实而已。  
  
但第一次和珉奎做爱的时候我其实还没有成年。那时候他一年级，自然认为我不会比他年纪更小，事实上我早了一年上学，就算在语言学校消磨了一年，也只有十九岁。  
  
珉奎在韩国的时候读的是首尔艺高，我“啊”了一声：“在那里上学的不几乎都是艺人吗？”  
  
“是有很多艺人朋友。”珉奎漫不经心地说，拿出手机给我看他高中时候和同学的合照。我虽然喜欢听歌，不过取向大多是比我年龄还大的歌曲，而且对歌手本人也缺乏关心，因此他即便献宝一样给我展示，我也很难做出什么让人满意的反应。  
  
“有些时候，他们在上学的时候需要活动，于是就会有一段时间不来学校。”珉奎说，“过一段时间再回来，问起去干什么了，就会说‘去工作了’。”  
  
他停了一会儿又说，现在这样说出来，好像挺神奇的。  
  
珉奎在学校艺术部学习能剧，是高三的时候突然产生的兴趣，就这样到日本来了。我想象不出学习能剧的样子，就告诉他我学的是社会科学。  
  
我们并不像小说里说的那样，会因为肉体的关系先于情感的联结发生而感到纠结，反而迅速就确定开始恋爱，然后搬到了一起。男同性恋在选择这件事上，一向没有什么余地，更不要说作为留学生生活在别的国度。因而即便在无数次争吵过后的现在，我也还是很感谢遇到了珉奎。  
  
部长是唯一一个知道我们两个关系的人，她口无遮拦，经常会直截了当地对我说：“你们没有分手，真的是奇迹。”我赞同她这句话，因为我们实际上是分歧很多的两个人，而且也不是所有的矛盾都能被解决。我自认为能隐约察觉到珉奎不分手的理由，因为他对待感情似乎非常认真，即便是对因为一夜情这样轻浮的理由而认识的我，也抱有着一种要竭尽所能去仔细对待的决心。然而我对恋爱的看法就消极很多，我不觉得我们能够一直这样彼此忍让下去，这四年就像被拉长了的在吊桥上的一瞬，只要珉奎脱离这种“除了我之外也没有选择”的境地，我们一定会在吊桥上擦肩而过。  
  
住在了一起，原本应该降低生活成本，却不知道为什么我们的开支都变多了。我不想问家里多要钱，于是就出去打工，却因为没有平衡好课业和工作，二年级的时候挂了很多科，不得不重读一遍。原本该和珉奎一起毕业的我，却真的成了比他低一级的学弟了。  
  
珉奎想要接着读书，他对能剧不是三分钟热度，反而因为四年的学习而变得越来越起劲。不过第一次考大学院并没有成功，于是就决定空出来一年，呆在家里专心备考。我还在读四年级，一边为了毕业论文的开题烦心，一边还要努力挤出时间来工作。于是我们吵架吵得很凶，为了钱，我在新宿找了晚上的工作，经常在末班电车开走之后才能回家。舍不得打车，所以只能骑车回去，每次都要骑将近一个小时，有时候太累了，就会睡在店里的沙发上，第二天直接去学校。珉奎有时候会因为我一周都不回家而对我发火，问我在外面到底干什么，而我有时候也会因为过于忙碌的日程迁怒于珉奎，就连拖鞋没有摆整齐都要闹脾气。  
  
猫是那个时候来的，其实它一开始有名字，叫白袜子。因为猫只有四只脚是白色的，就好像套了袜子一样，只是后来我们发现叫它的名字它也不会回应，渐渐的就不再提起了。  
  
猫是在清晨从我们没有关好的窗户突然跳进来的，直接落在床边，把我们都吓了一跳。它那时候好像很烦躁，不停地走来走去，还冲我们很大声地叫。但谁也没有提把它赶出去的话，珉奎找了一些我们吃剩的三文鱼和金枪鱼饭团给它，它立马就吃掉了，然后就在墙角坐下来，很舒服地舔自己的毛。  
  
我和珉奎面面相觑，因为起得太早我的脸肿得很高，眼睛都有点睁不开。我问他：“怎么办，要养它吗？”  
  
我知道珉奎喜欢小动物，也知道他有时候复习累了，就会去公园喂鸽子。我看见珉奎的拳头捏紧了又放松，放松了又捏紧，最后他说：“没事吗？”  
  
我望着他，珉奎补了一句：“胜宽觉得……不要紧吗？”  
  
我们始终一直知道对方在看着自己，却又因为不知道什么样的原因，有意无意地忽视着这道视线。  
  
白天我去上学，珉奎带着白袜子去医院。因为担心猫的事情，我推掉了下午和晚上的工作，上完课就匆匆回了家，开门的珉奎面色很不好，望着有些阴沉地盘踞在客厅柜子上的猫对我说：“医生说它有严重的子宫蓄脓，需要马上做手术。”  
  
白袜子躺在医院手术台的时候我们才知道它不是流浪猫，而曾经是五楼独居老人的宠物。因为同层的住户反应有非常严重的臭味，独自一人在房间里去世的老人才被发现。应该是因为心脑血管的问题突然去世的，炉子上还放着刚刚煮好的咖喱，窗子也开着，正是因为那条缝猫才从房间里钻了出来，一路找到位于二楼的开着窗的我们房间。  
  
我们没有任何存款给猫做手术，但又不得不救它，于是我甚至连白天的课都不去了，在街上给人发传单。因为打听到如果说是流浪猫的话，不管是做手术还是做检查都可以有一定的优惠，我们又换了一家医院，撒谎说这是我们在路上偶然捡到的流浪猫。折扣加上我的工资，总算在猫彻底死去之前刷了卡，交上了手术费。医生从珉奎手里接过放在纸箱子里的猫，对我们说：“我们会好好照顾它的。”  
  
医生把手术注意事项交给我们，让我签字。珉奎潦草看了一遍，就在下面写了名字。一切手续都办妥之后我们茫然地看着对方，在半夜也灯火通明的宠物医院等待室坐了很久。那期间只有珉奎说了一句话。  
  
他说：“从来都不是没有家的孩子，可我们却说它是流浪猫。”  
  
猫手术之后恢复得还不错，医生说它已经八岁了，意味着对于我们来说，也最多再只有四五年的时间和它一起度过。我掰着手指算了算，珉奎要重考三次大学院，才能保证我们在这里再住五年。那样想的时候他正很吃力地趴在对他的身高来说有点太矮了的书桌前，用荧光笔仔细划很厚的硬面书里的重点。他是左撇子，写字的时候手要翘得很高，不然就会把自己先前写好的字迹擦花。  
  
因为猫的事情我们一度紧张的关系又缓和了，珉奎开始给能剧爱好者创办的杂志写稿子，有专业背景在所以稿件很容易被录用，那段时间我们的经济状况还算不错，每天早上醒来也不用担心今天要怎么填饱肚子。不过之后因为纸质媒体的凋亡，杂志很快就停办了。珉奎只好转而给线上的平台投稿，但稿费缩水也很严重。加上没有稳定的收稿方，珉奎的收入波动很大，我们就有了储存粮食的习惯。喜欢吃的东西也从之前容易坏的蔬菜和水果之类转变成了放在冰箱就可以储藏很久的东西。  
  
我觉得我会和珉奎分开的，这种预感在临近毕业的现在越来越强烈。四年过去了，我仍然对未来没有任何想法。我不知道我是不是要和珉奎一样，接着考大学院，然后再漫无目的地消磨掉两三年的时间，也不知道是不是要就这样干脆去工作。珉奎好像一直很有目的性地往前走，即便一浪的时候失利了，也有足够的魄力舍弃掉一切去准备第二年的考试，而我可能只会在持续性的患得患失和持续性的吵架之中完全失去勇气。

  
  
在迷迷糊糊又一次睡过去之前我想，这一切会不会只是梦呢，也许我那天在别墅的床上，侧躺着睡着了，接着做了一个很漫长的，长到让我觉得有四年的梦。我小的时候就有这种一切都不真实的感觉，在睡前会问妈妈：这是梦吗？也许我还是个婴儿，泡在温暖的羊水里，没有猫，没有打工，也没有毕业论文，这一切是夫胜宽的苦恼和痛苦，却不是我的。  
  
醒来的时候我发现我又被珉奎从背后抱住了，不知道为什么闹钟没有响，我就这么错过了早上的第一节课。麻木的自责和恼火淹没了我，但我没有力气吵闹，只是盯着床边，因为梅雨季而剥落的墙皮。  
  
因为已经决定不去学校，所以我就维持着被珉奎抱着的姿势一直到他醒来。他长长地叹了口气，手掌在我的胸腹处摸了两下，突然使劲把我拥到自己怀里。我吓了一跳，又因为没开空调而觉得很热，于是用力去推他：“干什么？”  
  
“胜宽……”他把我转过去，湿漉漉地看着我，湿漉漉地抱着我，“你在吧？你真的还在吧？”  
  
我莫名其妙地摸他的额头：“你发烧了？”  
  
“我没有在做梦吧？”珉奎把我抱得更紧了，我大叫太热了，可他仍然不放开我。  
  
“好吓人，胜宽。”他黏糊糊地对我抱怨，“我做梦了，我梦到你毕业，可你没有去毕业典礼，打你的电话也打不通，你就不见了。”  
  
我心里震了一下，想到没有叫醒我的闹钟，这一切真的是梦吗？是因为珉奎在梦里那么迫切地想要在醒过来之后见到我，所以闹钟就没有让早课把我从他的怀里抽走吗？  
  
“胜宽，”珉奎几乎要把我塞进他的身体里去了，“你不会走的吧，你不会的吧？”  
  
我说不出话来，只好用手轻轻地摸了摸他的后脑。窗外又下起雨来，我抱着珉奎，余光看见猫坐在门口，远远地审视着我们两个。  


  



End file.
